Lights Out
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: The Aurora, a cargo ship carrying 100 young souls, is sent out under the command of Colonel Blake to find a sustainable planet and set up an outpost for the last of the human race. However, a new wife, encouraged population increase and a rebellious secret little sister are the least of his problems when he comes into contact with a deadly new species they can't even see.


**This piece is based off of, but does not solely follow, the children's book, Jill Paton Walsh's _The Green Book. _I loved the story as a child and recently reread it. However, as I said the plot line for this story does not completely follow the book.**

Clarke stared at the man across the room from her, as he fixed the collar of his Officer's uniform and spoke gently to his commanding officer. His eyes found her blue innocent ones. They couldn't be more opposite.

Dark, brooding. He would look at his wife-to-be and she swore there wasn't a soul looking back at her. He was known as 'The Kraut', by the younger cadets because of his fight to the top and don't care bull shit. He was one of the youngest Colonels ever promoted in history, even when people where still on Earth.

"Mom?" Clarke whispered at her Chief Doctor mother who had arranged the whole matrimony. "Please, let me stay here. Please, I don't want to marry him." The young blonde girl had begged her mother before and hoped this time would be different.

"Sweetie," Her mother started with a great sigh, "You'll see one day that this is for your own good." Clarke was pushed forward, dragged across the room to be married off.

* * *

Clarke sat with her husband on deck of a small cargo ship, _The Aurora,_ that would carry one hundred colonists, mostly young people, to the new planet. She couldn't say she wasn't excited, but Bellamy was a stone wall. He didn't smile, just frowned and barked orders to the pilots and crew as they floated away from the _Ark_.

"Let me check." Clarke flinched away from his hands as they tugged at her seat belt and checked the bindings. He finally seemed satisfied and sat down not a foot from her and checked his own belt. "You know, your mother said you would be the leading doctor for the colony."

Clarke nodded slowly. Could he not have a normal conversation, like "what's your favorite color?" Instead he just talked business.

"Yes, I have only been certified for a month though." Clarke relaxed against her seat as the count down to warp space begun.

10

"You'll do fine."

9

"Well, I looked at the roster of personnel on board." She started, "I'm surprised I saw a lot of my friends on it instead of parents." She was more interested on why a lot of youths were being sent instead of the more experienced elders.

8

"The Ark wanted to keep the parents."

7

"Why?" Her bright eyes landed back on the glass of the ship, to look at the stars as the entire ship began to rumble.

6

"You ask a lot of questions." He smiled at her! Well smirked…and it kinda pissed her off. But it was improvement.

5

"I'm serious, I want to know."

4

"The _Ark_ believes we will die on the planet, in fact they have told me so."

3

"They would do that?"

2

"We are on our own out here, Princess." Bellamy sat back in his chair.

1

The force of warp space hit her like a ton of bricks. Literally she felt like weights had been put on her chest and she couldn't breathe. At least of a moment, until the weight was gone and her head flung forward.

Clarke's mind fogged up as Bellamy helped her out of her seat and stood her up next to the railing of the platform they were on. In her daze, she registered orders he was giving out before suddenly her legs became numb and were taken out from under her. She found herself cradled against the chest of her husband. "Idiot didn't take her turbulence sickness pills." He excused her as he carried her out of the room.

"You are a vile man Bellamy Blake." She slurred, but he hushed her.

"Keep your eyes open, it will help you with your equilibrium." She nodded against his chest and sighed.

"You now, once we know the planet is sustainable. We would have to call the _Ark_ down." Bellamy didn't respond to her, just let her doze off in his arms as he carried her to their room.

* * *

Lincoln "Grounder" Thomas, lead engineer for _The Aurora, _swore he heard a sneeze from the large vent in his room. And he needed a shirt on before he could investigate. Mostly because he convinced his cousin, Clarke, to ink said tattoos on him, which is entirely illegal to do on the _Ark._

"Hey, is someone in there?" Scrabbling sounds echoed off the metal as he ripped the steel plate off and stared into the darkness. No time for a shirt then. He climbed in after the moron to retrieve them before they got hurt. "Hey," he called, wrapping his large hands around a slender ankle. Dragging the slight body back out of the vent and into his small room he got a good look at-her!

She rolled over and looked up at him with bright blue eyes. He had never seen anything that actually _sparkled _in the dullness of space. The royal blue of the mask she wore only seemed to make her eyes glow brighter.

"Who are you?"

"Um, I'm O." She whispered softly, shrunk in and looked down. He grabbed her and held her jaw so he could see her eyes. "Please, let me go." The small thing started shaking so hard that the tip of her pony tail brushed against the skin of his hand.

"Why were you in the vents?" When Lincoln tried to pull the mask that covered her cheeks and forehead off, O actually tried to bite him when he did.

"Don't."

"Well," He dropped her on his bed. "You can sit there and tell me about yourself."

"What, no." She rocked forward to stand, however, he was blocking the vent. she stared at him a moment, he could see her eyes working over him, and not to sound like a prick…but he knew he was hot. Lincoln watched as O stepped back and looked around, her eyes widened at his work bench. Specifically on the light boxes that glowed in a rainbow of colors. "What are those?" Few people took such interest in his projects made mostly out of trash and used or broken parts.

"Art," he walked closer to her and offered her one of the dozen of light boxes. "I made them after I had seen old pictures of a stained glass window from Earth." he flicked on the last box, his favorite. Inside was a bulb that slowly dimmed and brightened, whether this was made on purpose or broken, it created an effect only the Earth could rival. "This one I modeled after the Aurora Borialias. It's these lights that show up along the Earth. My friend once explained it to me, but I just liked the effect it had. As he turned the boxes off and then the room light the bright greens and reds of the boxes light ever corner of thhe room with an other worldly glow.

And this girl in her blue mask seemed to fit right in. She awed as she turned in a circle around the room as if this wasn't some bland craft and more of a godly wonder. "I've never seen something so beautiful."

"It's yours," Lincoln cleared his throat. "If you want it that is."

O grinned down at the box he offered to her and gently took it in her palms. "My mother's name was Aurora."

"She must be as beautiful as her daughter. although you outshine anyone." O's mouth formed an...well an 'o' at his words and he could see the pale copper tone of her skin redden. "The switch for the box is on the side." She clicked it and in the normal lighting, the spell so carefully woven tore apart.

"I should head home..." O started towards the vent, cradling the little box to her chest.

"Alright, but if I catch you in there again, I will take you straight to Colonel Blake. Got it." She nodded quickly and scampered into the vent.

"So, who should I thank?" She asked before she left.

"My friends call me Grounder." She scoffed at him.

"That can't be your real name."

"When you tell me your real name, I'll tell you mine." He winked at her as she snorted and took off. He waited until he couldn't hear her anymore before sliding the unbolted vent back into place. A little over an hour later, as Lincoln got ready for bed, the vent in his room was kicked to the floor and the woman slid feet first into the room. Lincoln sat up and growled at the intruder, "Now I told you-" She pulled her jacket and shirt off. Holy shit.

Certainly a woman.

She smirked, her mask covered any blush from Lincoln as she continued to undress before him. Really…he could turn her in another time. Doesn't have to be now, does it?

"I don't really go for things I want." She says softly. Her mask still in place as she pulls at the collar of his own shirt. "But I am learning to be a little more," She brought him down to her lips and whispered against them, "assertive." She bit down on his lower lip as he lifted her up into his arms and kissedd her with everything he had to offer.

Lincoln couldn't really remembered where he lost his shirt, but he knew three facts.

1. They were on his bed.

2. They were naked, (O still had her mask on though)

3. O ground against him and he was about to take her.

He groaned and grabbed her hips, to still her little form before rolling them over. Her breast bone jumped with the frantic beat of her heart and Lincoln could only wonder if the redness around her neck was arousal or chaffing form his stubbly chin. "Tell me to stop." He ordered, but she just smirked at him.

"Show me what you've got Grounder." She spread her legs for Lincoln's fingers that stroked gently on her woman hood. He touched the engorged body parts until he found her clit. An animal like growl tore the room in two and O sat up, "I want on top." Lincoln just _needed_ to be with her completely.

Lord, he was gonna die from this woman.

* * *

Clarke couldn't breathe.

"What did you inject me with?" She had woken up and asked Bellamy for a glass of water, and he kindly did as she asked. However, while she gulped it down he stuck her with a needle full of blue liquid. He carefully put the syringe back into a case and returned to his at rest solders stance.

"It's a mixture of testosterone and other hormones that will cause your genitalia to swell with blood and-"

"So this is your way of raping me?" She bit out and panted as the ache between her legs grew in indication of her arousal. She wrapped her arms around her midsection as her stomach became liquid. All she seemed to be able to focus on was Bellamy's stupidly muscular figure and how to get to it as quickly as possible. It was entirely uncalled for...but damn Bellamy was delicious to stare at.

"Rape you?" He hissed, "No," Clarke had pressed herself against the wall across from him. He took maybe five steps to reach her. "We are the colonists, we need to begin having babies."

"Bu-but, we won't arrive to the planet for months." She whined and pressed harder to the cool metal in a silly attempt to somehow relieve the pressure.

"We will get a head start." Bellamy nodded. "Do you even remember me?" She narrowed her eyes, and Bellamy loved how her pupils were blown. "I was the boy you gave extra rations to. I was the boy you saved from getting beaten up by the guards." Clarke remembered. "It is for those reasons that I asked your mother for you as my wife." His large hands found her little waist. "You are good, and kind, and you speak rationally. _You are a voice of Reason." _He ducked his head into her neck, forcing her to arch back as he breathed in her scent, "And I need that. I want it." He pulled her flush against him and put pressure on her hips. She groaned and the blush in her cheeks grew darker yet. "I crave it with every fiber of me." He growled. "If you truly don't want me then-"

"Just fuck me already." She husked out before he dove for her lips. She registered his hands running down her spine to grip her backside and grind her against his pelvis, and his taste as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He traced her lips with the tip of his wet muscle before finding her batting pink tongue. When he pulled apart, if only for a moment, she took a breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Tomorrow, you can tell me how much you want me." She helped him removed his jacket uniform. "But you can _show _me now." As soon as his jacket hit the floor, Bellamy ripped her dress up over her head and unhooked her bra.

He scooped her up and deposited her on the small bed…which was more like a sleeping back, but he didn't care. Here he pulled off her scrap of fabric that passed for underwear and pressed his mouth over her wet, pink center.

Clarke thought her body would burn up like a ball of fire in space. "Bellie!" She cried as he laved at her clit. The little pearl had peaked out to be suckled and bit…_god the biting. _But he didn't finish her this way. Instead she watched him struggle for several minutes as his pants and boots joined his shirt and jacket. "Just get on top of me." She mumbled, her skin screaming for her soul to jump out and mingle with his.

in a way it was a little scary that science could make a drug that would have violent arousal effects.

As soon as his hard chest was pressed to her breasts and her nipples cut into his skin, she felt him between her thighs. "Bellie," She whimpered as he pushed harder into her. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never so easily given herself over like this. "Promise me tomorrow."

"I promise you a planet." He groaned as he finally slid home. Home was Clarke. Bellamy decided this the moment he had seen her yelling at the guards for him. He slowly pulled out, feeling her and watching as her bright eyes closed. He thrust back in gently, and she ran her nails across his shoulders. Small sounds resonated in her chest and erupted from her pink lips and-

"Oh _GOD._" During his musings Bellamy had snapped his hips forward and bottomed out inside her, reaching a place that made the muscles of her back tense. "Again." She groaned as he returned to a gentle and slow pace.

He gladly obliged his Princess.

Settling on his knees, Bellamy grabbed her hips and angled her up, allotting him the chance to hit that dark spot inside her that sent her head back, her neck arching and her heart racing.

"Oh, God." She whined, trying to contain herself.

"Are you loud during sex, Princess?" He asked with a boyish grin as her darkened eyes stared up at him. She nodded jaggedly as his thrust lost rhythm and gained strength and speed. "Yell. I want to hear you Princess."

And she did, as he thrust harder, her back arched off the bed and Clarke let out a raspy cry of his name into the small confines of their home.

To see the blush up her chest and neck and the rippling shudders of her muscles around himself, Bellamy Blake let go to meld with her. His seed finding their way into a new home.

As Bellamy settled down next to Clarke, and cuddled her close to his heaving chest, His new wife softly asked. "What's the new planets name?"

"For now it is a number, when we get there though. You can name it." He felt her lips smile against the skin of his chest where she had snuggled down.

"If you ever give me an injection like that again, I will kill you. I'm a doctor I know how to cut skin." Bellamy nodded and kissed her hair line as he thought about the speech he would have to give the other colonists. He also made a mental note to introduce Octavia to his new wife.


End file.
